The Cook (Life of Pi)
The Cook is an antagonist in Yann Martel's 2001 novel Life of Pi, and its 2012 live action adaptation of the same name. He is a French man who was serving food to the people boarding the Tsitsumu, the Japanese cargo ship that was carrying animals ready to be sold by Santosh Patel and his family, as one of his sons, Pi. He was portrayed by Gerard Depardeiu, who also portrayed Jean-Pierre Le Pelt. Summary The Cook When the Patel family was served dinner, Santosh's wife, Gita reminds the cook that she and her sons were vegetarian, despite the fact that what she was served was meat, rice, and gravy. The Cook makes a joke that the pigs and cows that made the pork were vegetarian, but then only makes a rude and abusive insult by saying that she can make their own meal. A riot forms between Santosh and the Cook, supposedly resulting the cook being the victor as the Patel family eats dinner in silence. That same night, a horrific and tempestuous storm hits and the Cook is put on a lifeboat, ready to escape what would be the sinking of the Tsitsumu. When Pi is put on the same lifeboat as the Cook, he is ready to lower the boat with the ropes. Pi raises the ropes to save his family and while doing so, the Cook trips and falls to what is supposedly his demise. The ship sinks to the depths of the ocean, drowning Pi's family and everyone on board as Pi escapes the crash with an injured zebra, Orange Juice (an Orangutan) and Richard Parker (a Bengal Tiger that Pi seems to favorite) and a crazy hyena. The Hyena When Pi is picked up by a group of men on the Mexican shore, thus surviving a long venture with Richard Parker (after the Bengal Tiger ate the hyena whole, which the hyena killed both the injured zebra and Orange Juice), Pi is visited by two insurance agents for a company in Japan that were the owners of the what is then sunk Tsitsumu. Pi tells the story with the animals, but the agents believe him to be crazy. Pi tells them a different story that has the same premise without animals. Pi tells that the people on the boat with him was a Buddhist Sailor, Gita, and The Cook. He tells that the Cook murdered the sailor to use as bait. Later, after Gita insults the Cook after the killing of the sailor, Pi is pushed by her mother to a smaller wife before she is stabbed and thrown overboard to the sharks. Pi, in a fit of rage, killed the Cook the next day and survived on his flesh until he arrived on the Mexican shore. This resembles that the Buddhist was the zebra, Gita was Orange Juice, the Cook was the hyena and Pi resembled Richard Parker. The agents are still unhappy, but leave without any statements. Category:Murderer Category:Movie Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Xenophobes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Symbolic Category:Deceased Category:Cannibals Category:Posthumous Category:Wrathful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Greedy